


The Witch of Fades

by LadyNightingaleLeliana



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightingaleLeliana/pseuds/LadyNightingaleLeliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hawke is rescued from the fade by an unlikely hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witch of Fades

**Author's Note:**

> The beginnings of a story. . .

As smoke and grey ash rose up into a cloudless crimson sky, the Champion of Kirkwall stood, weak against the endless hordes of demon-spirits. There were tears streaming down her bruised and bloodied face, and not without cause, as foe turned to friend under the icy blades of her daggers. The bodies of Varric, Fenris, and even her beloved Isabela, blood-soaked and broken, lay strewn a hundred times over at her feet. And yet through the endless carnage of her companions she struggled on. 

The Witch of the Wilds looked on in curiosity, and a little amusement from the cragged cliff-top. The Champion’s. . .resilience. . .had always been a source of delight for her. After centuries of floating amongst the dregs of humanity, it was refreshing to see someone so alive with purpose. As fleeting as that life might be. She had watched the events unfold, played witness to the young rogue’s gallant sacrifice. Twas a pity the girl would lose her life for it. If her sanity did not escape her first. 

Flemeth knew well the power of the Fade. How it seeped into a mind to find its deepest fears, the nightmares too terrible to dream, and the thoughts that lingered in the dark corners of despair. She could see Hawke’s mind beginning to break, a tiny crack that would soon disintegrate into bedlam. 

Perhaps. . . she mused, she could save the girl from her fate, nudge Destiny in another direction. . .She had done it before. . .And then what? Deposit her safely back home, with a gentle pat on the head and a cookie? The Champion had stayed too long and seen too much. The Fade had a hold on her, and it wasn’t likely to let go. She had been touched by it and even if she managed to escape its grasp. . . it would leave its mark.

Hawke screamed in agony as razor-claws etched themselves into the flesh of her back.

“Was that necessary?” Flemeth’s remark echoed through the cavernous myst and thousands of glowing eyes turned upwards at the sound. 

All was silent then, save the strained groans of Hawke who had collapsed in exhaustion to the floor. 

“Be gone with you.” The words were not spoken in anger or passion, but they had a force of their own, especially in this place.

Slowly, and quietly, the spirits began to dissipate until only Hawke remained, her clothes tattered and torn, sitting in a pool of her own blood. 

“Have you come to kill me then?” Hawke laughed bitterly, “Or are you even real?”

“I’m as real as I ever was,” Flemeth replied mysteriously. “Though I suppose you wish to know if I am a spirit. The answer to that is more complex than you know, but for today’s purposes I will assure you that I am no spirit.”

“Riddles. Always riddles, with you,” The Champion growled through gritted teeth, “Kill me and be done with it.”

“Is death truly your desire?” the witch retorted in amusement, “It seems an odd choice for one who fought so desperately only moments ago. Have you nothing to live for? No one to live for? Perhaps Isabela has already been told the news of your heroic sacrifice. I wonder how long she’ll mourn your passing, before moving on to someone new.”

“Don’t you fucking speak her name!” Hawke screamed first in anger, and then in pain.

“What? No thank you, Flemeth? No tear-filled speeches of gratitude? I did save your life.”

“Why?” the rogue demanded.

“When you live as long as I have you learn that some things happen for a reason and many things are entirely beyond reason,” Flemeth laughed harshly “When last we met I told you that your Destiny was in its first chapter. Welcome to Chapter 2.”


End file.
